Zhalk 'Zaharmee
, (State of Zaharm, Yermo) |born= 2505 |died= 2556 (Age 51) |gender=Male |height=8'6 |weight= |skin= Pale |eyes= Grey |allegiance= *Covenant Empire (formerly) *Covenant Separatist (formerly) *Independent |branch= |garrison=*Fleet of Infinite Retribution |unit= *Ultus Legion |rank= *Minor Domo *Major Domo *Ultra Domo *Shipmaster *Fleet Master |title= |battles= *Sixteenth Unggoy Disobedience *Battle of Galway *Outer Fringe Wars *Battle of Grena *Fall of Reach *Battle of Fell Judgement }} History Early Life Zhalk 'Zaharmee was born sometime in 2505 on Sanghelios in the State of Zaharm. Zaharm lay within the frozen tundra near Sanghelio's northern pole, an eternally frozen and barren land constantly harrowed by blizzards and storms. Not much is known about his childhood as he did not speak of his personal life. What is known has been told through his kin and comrades. For reasons still unknown his mother was banished from the Keep to the icy plains, effectively to die. However a few years later a lone youth wandered into the Keep during a blizzard. When confronted by the guards he spoke only one word, "Zhalk". He was taken in by the clan and was raised like most Sangheili but in the traditions of the Zaharm. He was silent and unsettling youth who preferred to keep to himself. Even as he grew older he did not mingle or speak amongst his kin, instead preferring to hunt in the icy plains be it clear or in a blizzard. It seemed that the only thing that could keep his attention was his training and studies. In that he seemed to accumulate knowledge with a hunger that none of his fellows could match. Zhalk approved to be a equally effective fighter. Early Service Outer Fringes Campaign Human-Covenant War Great Schism Rebellion Death Personality and Traits Personality Zhalk was a cold, efficient, and remorseless individual to the extreme, but a highly effective and logical commander who only took the most effective course to ensure victory. In his younger years he was a notably progressive thinker proposing numerous reforms to improve military efficiency but stopped when they were all shot down. He rarely spoke and when he did it was only to convey the bare minimum amount of words for his soldiers to carry out his orders. He was shown to be an intense perfectionist and accomplished everything with the minimum amount of energy required with no wasted effort as he was known to have a strong disdain for wasted energy. He was a commander first before anything else and a master strategist. Nothing of his own personal traits bled through his intensely impassive air. He had neither pride nor ego, felt no anger, remorse, or any other kind of emotional baggage that might distract him. He was a commander and nothing else. Traits Zhalk was a massive example of the Sangheili standing at 8'6 Blade Style Zhalk's fighting style is also just as efficient and relentless as he is. Every blade stroke is designed to kill as quickly and with as few unnecessary movements as possible but with his raw power coupled with calculated precision. Relationships Throughout his entire life Zhalk was a closed book, having neither kin nor companions and did little to make friends or social interactions. But over the years there would be those he would show uncharacteristic concern for in his own way. Ragan 'Tagrah Zera 'Veynar Nalo 'Zaharm Category:Characters Category:Sangheili